


His Universe

by Galaxygirly529



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxygirly529/pseuds/Galaxygirly529
Summary: Set two months after the events of the Last Jedi, Kylo Ren questions the decisions he has made and his feelings for Rey. The Resistance is in shambles and Rey finds herself thrust in the position of being a leader, while she still believes in the light she saw in Ben Solo.





	His Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this is my first work so bear with me!

In his dreams she always chooses him. They rule the galaxy together side by side; she is his empress, wife, and his whole world. In his dreams he sees what could 

have been, the children he could have fathered who have her eyes and smile. He would have the family he always wanted, two parents who are endlessly in love and would 

do anything for their children. In his dreams she looks at him as he always wanted her to, with love and devotion. When he wakes his bed is empty as well as his heart 

because she is somewhere in the galaxy hating him and everything he stands for. His days are filled with monotony and misery he finds himself asking 'was it all worth it?'. 

Was it worth killing his father and ruining any chance he and Rey had of being together. Was his decaying heart even worth redemption? Could he go back to being Ben 

Solo? He has been asking these questions and so many more since she closed the ships door on him those two months ago. At his lowest points he will tug on the thread 

that connects them hoping, wishing, and praying that she will tug back and give him some sort of acknowledgment. Every time he is left disappointed but in his dreams 

she is with him and that is all he has.

In her dreams she is back on Ahch-To with nothing but endless water for far as the eye can see. There is not pressure from the Resistance to be the symbol of hope, she is 

just Rey. Sometimes he is there and his dark presence surrounds her like a blanket that she wants to hold onto forever. He is not Kylo Ren in her dreams but Ben Solo, he 

smiles come easy and he holds her and calls her ‘his universe’. When she wakes up he is gone being an evil dictator and she is the Last Jedi. The people of the Resistance 

look at her like she is some sort of god she wants to yell at them and tell them she is just a lost girl who doesn’t even know how to save herself let alone a galaxy. How can 

she destroy him without destroying herself?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below and tell me what you thought! it is a work in progress so any suggestions would be helpful


End file.
